Lost
by Morth Tur
Summary: Ok, yes, this is a mary Sue! gasp! so flame me. I dare you. Anyway, this is about me getting sucked into LOTR and becoming my Role Playing character! whoo! lots of angst, drama, and action, and maybe some humor if your lucky.
1. Default Chapter

Me: I HATE YOU! AND I HATE MY LIFE! I WISH I WOULD DIE! *holds cheek and slams bedroom door shut*  
  
Hannah just had another horrible fight with her mom. And again, her mother had hit her. Hannah was 14, and for about 9 years, she had been fighting horrible fights with her mother. She didn't know why her mother tried to pick fights with her so much.  
  
Me: *whimpers and slides down bedroom door and sits with face in hand * *begins to sob* *whispers * Make everything go away ..*sniffs and looks over at my printed picture of some Mirkwood Elves* God I wish I was an elf.  
  
Hannah, with deep love for the fictional elves, had taken archery, fencing, Kung Fu leasons, and yoga. She paid for everything of course, but she had taken those classes for about 10 years this month. She thought that maybe if she can become good enough, she could be just like an elf. Was she crazy? Probably so. Her grandparents had paid for her to take ballet classes. And she did, for 11 years. So she was VERY graceful.  
  
Me: *puts picture down * *crawls to stereo and slides in her Metallica cd and plays 'Fade To Black'* *lays on back* *looks at the ceiling * *hears it thunder and rain hitting the roof * *closes eyes and whispers again * Oh Valar..please take me.take me away from my hell. *wipes blood from lip * *tears keep flowing*  
  
Things are not what they used to be  
  
Missing one inside of me  
  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
  
Emptiness is filing me  
  
To the point of agony  
  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
  
I was me, but now He's gone  
  
As those words were spoken from the stereo, the tears came faster. Tril was never the normal girl. She had visions in her dream. Bad visions. Things she could never explain.  
  
~*~Meanwhile in Middle Earth~*~  
  
Legolas: Are you sure this is going to work Lord Elrond?  
  
Aragorn: Yeah, Ada. Is it really possibly logical to ressurect the Legendary Trilku?!  
  
Elrond: shh. *places candles around the empty bed* Yes, it is possible. I had a dream last night, and Trilku came to me. She said it was time. And this is how you do it. *lights the candles * Now stand back.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn: *step back *  
  
Elrond: *takes Bengwil* *throws it, at the same time, on the candles*  
  
~*~in Hannah's Room~*~  
  
Me: *skin starts to burn badly * ACK! *runs skin * *skin burns more * *cries harder* stop..crying..agh.*drops to knee's * *floor under her turns into water * *falls into water and water vanishes *  
  
Elrond: *see's Hannah's body appear on the bed, with a stereo beside her, playing a song * o_o.is that her? It doesn't look like her in the painting.  
  
Me:* isn't burning anymore* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! *sits up and rubs head * god damn... *sighs and looks up * Ok, which one of you burned me-..by the Valar...Lord Elrond?!! *stands up and bows before him * .wait.What am I doing...wha.  
  
Elrond: o_o;;; Who..  
  
Legolas: I think we got the wrong person Elrond.  
  
Aragorn: *snicker*  
  
Elrond: .; um.*looks over at Hannah* Do you mind telling me your name miss?  
  
Me: o_o well.I will if you tell me where I am.  
  
Elrond: well, your at Rivendell o.o  
  
Me: O____O Holy shit balls.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas: O.O;;;  
  
Me: I mean..uhm..eh.the name's..wait o.o.*thinks*  
  
Should Hannah give him her real name? Or her Screen Name from the internet? The screen name sounded more.well.fictional.  
  
Me: It's Trilku.but my friends call me Tril or Trilly ^^;;; .Why? o.o  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Elrond: O.O  
  
Elrond: my.it.it is you! *bows*  
  
Legolas and Aragorn: *bow too *  
  
Me: O.O..what the hell.I should be bowing to you! * bows*  
  
Elrond: *looks up* what.? you mean..you have no memory of your past life?!  
  
Me: what? Past life? You mean before you took me here?  
  
Elrond: no, your past life as Trilku, before you killed yourself.  
  
Me: What?! I'd never kill myself o_o sure I've been tempted and thought it would be so easy...but I didn't o.o  
  
Legolas: ..so.she doesn't remember..  
  
Me: Remember what?  
  
Aragorn: Your past life as Trilku o.o  
  
Me: what?!  
  
Elrond: *sighs and stands* Come with me, Trilku. I must show you something. *holds arm out*  
  
Me: o.o *stands * *takes his arm and Elrond takes her down a bunch of halls * *looks around at all the paintings* *whispers* I'm really here.  
  
Elrond: *talks to her as he walks* So, what happened when we summoned you from your world?  
  
Me: uhm. Well o.o I was pretty upset at the time, then, I started to burn. It hurt badly, but then the floor turned into water and me and my stereo fell in..  
  
Elrond: *assumes that the big thing making noise was her 'stereo' * Ah.I am sorry to have caused you the burning.  
  
Me: It was well worth it.*looks over at a painting of Elrohir and Elladan * *whisper* woah.  
  
Elrond: *takes to the very very very very back hall way, where theres only two fires lit, and it's beside one painting *  
  
Me: oh..my God.. *the picture, is of her Rp character, Trilku!! She had long beautiful jet black hair, down to her waist, her black dress came down a little below her knee's and was torn and ripped here and there, but it fit her body perfect. Her face was so beautiful too. * *she was walking in the moonlight, beside a river, that had a waterfall infront of it, and many many tree's and beautiful flowers everywhere. Trilku and the picture was breath taking * is..that..really me.?  
  
Elrond: * nods* It tis. And we are having a ball in 4 months. And we wish for you to attend. But we cannot, with you still in this form.that is why I have decided to have Legolas train you, so maybe your powers will come back.  
  
Woah! What?!  
  
Me: woah! Rewind rewind! What?! My powers?!!  
  
Elrond: o.o Yes..Did you not have powers in your other world?  
  
me: * laughs* NOBODY had powers in my other world ^^;;; Nor spells, or wizards, or anything. Just humans.  
  
Elrond: O____O *looks shocked* By The Valar.  
  
Me: tell me about it x.X; But..Am I really here..?! I mean.I heard about the Legend of Middle-Earth and Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas, Prince/ King Aragorn.known as Estel by the Evles..I mean, I read about everything..but I thought it was all fake.and that someone made it up..  
  
Elrond: * smiles and shakes head* No, we are very real indeed.  
  
~*~*~ End of chapter~*~*~*~ 


	2. Lost Chapter two

Elrond: *smiles warmly *  
  
Me: *automatically feels more comfortable * I've just been sucked into one of my books...this is so weird.  
  
Elrond: *chuckles* It must! Oh! Wait! What Have I done?! I took you away from your family and your life!  
  
Me: huh? Uh.that's no problem...really. o_o;  
  
Elrond: What?! What about your family?!  
  
Me: *smiles faintly * I'm know they're glad I'm gone. My mother said she didn't even want me to begin with.  
  
Elrond: O.O!! WHAT?!  
  
me: ahahaha ^^;;; whats the big deal?  
  
Elrond: your own mother said that?! How horrible...I am very sorry o.o  
  
me: o.o; it's ok.*starts to rub cheek*  
  
Elrond: *looks at the bruised cheek and busted lip * did your.  
  
Me: yeah.  
  
~Meanwhile  
  
Legolas: *sits on the edge of the bed* I wonder..was that really Trilku?  
  
Aragorn: I believe it was. But it looks like she came from another world.  
  
Legolas: It will probably be hard for her. I mean, we just took her away from her home just so we could relive the old memory of her.  
  
Aragorn: well, not really a memory.we never met her because that was such a long time ago. Even before Elronds time.o.o;;  
  
Legolas: True. *looks over and see's Trilku and Elrond walk in *  
  
Me: *has a huge smile on my face* I'm sorry! I didn't properly introduce myself to you!  
  
Elrond: ^^  
  
Me: *bows * The names Tri- I mean..*coughs* *starts over * My name is Trilku Naiboz ^_^  
  
Legolas: *smiles and takes her hand * *kisses the top of it and bows * My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil.  
  
Me: *almost faints from the kiss * O-O ee hee hee ^-^ Nice to meet you.  
  
Aragorn: *smiles* And I am Aragorn of Gondor, son of Arathorn.  
  
Me: It's wonderful meeting you as well. *tries to talk like them *  
  
Elrond: *looks at her* Well, it's almost midnight. It's your choice now. Would you like to stay? Or go back to your home? I can send you home now if you wish.  
  
Me: ..*sighs* can I have a little longer to think about it?  
  
Elrond: *nods and smiles* Of course. *looks at Aragorn* Do you mind showing her to her room?  
  
Aragorn: *nods* Yes, Ada. *looks at Trilku* Follow me please. *then he turns and walks down another hall*  
  
Me: *smiles at Elrond and Legolas and hurries to follow Aragorn*  
  
Legolas: Is that really her Elrond?  
  
Elrond: I do think it is. *looks at him* Now let us get some rest.  
  
Legolas: *nods*  
  
Aragorn: So, do you feel any better now?  
  
Me: *nods * Yeah, a little confused. Like, I feel like I'm just dreaming. I'll probably feel that way for a few more days, if this is all really real.  
  
Aragorn: *chuckles* Well, your still taking this very well. Are you sure your ok?  
  
Me: .*nods* yeah.  
  
Aragorn: *goes up some stairs, and Tril follows * *goes down a few doors and stops * Here you go ^_^  
  
Me: o.o Thank you Aragorn ^-^; Good ni-..eh.Maer Fuin.  
  
Aragorn: o.o! You know elvish?!  
  
Me: ehehe ^^;; some. *opens door and walks in, with back facing it* *waves*  
  
Aragorn: *waves * Maer Fuin Trilku *bows* *turns and walks away*  
  
me: *smiles and closes door* *turns around* O_O holy..*theres a huge canopy bed, with curtains all around it, and a nice desk, drawers, a window that opens up to a nice and medium sized balcony* Oh.my God.o____o *walks over to the balcony* *opens the windows and walks out* *gasps*  
  
There, infront of Trilku, was the entire view of Rivendell! Beautiful waterfalls, beautiful tree's and everything else that she imagined heaven would be like.  
  
me: *feels like she's going to faint again* *hurries inside and closes the windows* oh my god oh my god oh my god.I'm.I can't be..it just can't happen..*walks over to the bed and pulls the curtains back* *sits on the bed* *lays down* god this bed is comfortable. But..how..*stares at the ceiling* Maybe I'm really here? Maybe I'm not..*whispers to self* even if I'm not. I should just go along with everything..but what if it's real..he said I can go back home if I wanted too..but I don't.I wanted to get away from everything forever, and I got it..*starts to smile* And I'm actually happy. *gets up* oh man.I have no clothes O_O what about pj's.? well..maybe they gave me some.but I'm not going to look now. *walks out onto the balcony* *smiles*  
  
Then, slowly, she climbed down the balcony and onto the ground. So now, she stood beside the huge castle wall. Finally pulling herself together, she turned and ran into the woods.  
  
Me: woah.*runs past a bunch of tree's* *see's a really pretty river, with a waterfall beside it, pouring water into it* the water looks so clear.and clean.*gets on knee's beside it* *lays on side and stares at the sky* *whispers* so many stars.*closes eyes and listens to the nature all around her* I'm here.  
  
Legolas: *is sitting in a tree* *jumps down beside her* Nice isn't it?  
  
me: *jumps* o_o *sits up* how did.oh..you're an Elf ^^;;; of course I didn't know you were here ^^;  
  
Legolas: ^^; *sits beside her* Tell me, are you planning on staying here?  
  
Me: .yeah. *looks around* In my world, there is nothing like this place. Unless of course, heaven.  
  
Legolas: Really? o.o  
  
me: *nods* Everyone burns and cuts the tree's down, and fill the ponds and rivers up with rock and cement..my world is pretty much what you people would call Hell.  
  
Legolas: O.O  
  
me: *sighs* you really have to travel to see nature. And even then, you can tell that the tree's are sad. Everything is dying in my world. There are no elves, no wizards, just the race of men. And they are greedy. And I'm shamed to be one.  
  
Legolas: ...well..here, you are not a human. True, you are still in that form, but soon, you'll turn to your true form. Then, you will be an Elf. The legendary elf at that.  
  
me: *looks at him* Tell me everything you know about me. The past me anyway.  
  
Legolas: .*looks at the river* You are the last of the Cyprinese Elves. Before Middle-earth became what it is, there was only one world. And it had no name, but it is the underworld today. Lava, fire, and blood filled the air. The clouds were red because of all the people the cyprinese had killed. They were not like the elves today. True, they were very graceful, keen eyesight and hearing, but they had only the need to kill. In that world, it was either kill or be killed. They would even kill their own kind if they got bored enough. They were ruthless..but then, a child was born. And her name was Trilku. Her powers were so much more powerful than even the kings.  
  
Me: O.O.  
  
Legolas: And because of that, they trained her. More and more every day. If she did or said anything without permission, she was literally beat so hard, that she lay there, almost lifeless. So she was sent to many many wars at such a young age. She saw so many killings..but, it soon became second nature for her. Seeing one of her own people die infront of her, didn't even effect her. After 700 years of battles, beatings, blood, death, destruction and sorrow, she became the most fierce warrior in all of that hell. She soon became stronger and more powerful than even her ancestors.  
  
Me: ...*doesn't know what to say*  
  
Legolas: She would travel to other parts of that world, and people would cower and run away screaming from just one look at her. She was soon given the name 'Harvester Of Sorrow' for when she felt the need, she would just destroy and mercilessly murder every single one of the citizens. Children, females and males. She didn't care. It had seemed that she didn't have any emotions anymore. Except for hatred of everything. Even though everyone had a horrid childhood, Trilku had it 10 times worse than everyone. She had battle scars everywhere. Sometimes she'd hurt herself, just to see if she could feel. Behind the hatred, behind the murders, behind the blood and power, there was a small girl in there.  
  
Me: wha.why.do you want me back then?! Wait.your saying that I'm her?! Holy shit balls O_O  
  
Legolas: *smiles and shakes head* I'm getting to that part.  
  
me: oh ^-^;  
  
Legolas: Well, one day, they had a civil war. And of course, Trilku was in the front line. But, the enemy laid a surprise attack on them. They killed every single person in her army. She laid there, in the field, blood pouring down her body. So, as the legend says, she stared up at the sky.and asked why. Why her? She did nothing wrong, and she was made into this killing machine. Soon, anger built up in her. She stood, and turned around. And with one scream of anger, power shot out of her, butchering every person that was still alive from a 200 mile radius. She then looked at the clouds, and asked the Valar for forgiveness, and to take the world away and bring a new world, full of beautiful things and have beautiful elves that know nothing but kindness. And..the clouds parted, and she was lifted up into the sky and above the clouds. And in one split second, that world was pulled under the ground, and became a place where horrible people went when they passed on.  
  
Me: O_O  
  
Legolas: A new world began, with Mirkwood Elves and Rivendell Elves and the Golden wood Elves. And they knew of the underworld, and the cyprinese elves only had black hair. So when they saw Trilku walk the streets, they threw things at her, calling her a demon, and to go back to hell, because that was where she came from. But, Trilku began to grow a kind heart, and decided to kill only those who deserved it. But.deep inside..the Cyprinese heart would always beat. And so, she killed herself one day, for she was afraid of what she would do if she had gotten angry enough.  
  
Me: ...Oh my God o_o..So..I'm that Trilku?  
  
Legolas: *nods*  
  
Me: ...So.why are you bringing her back?  
  
Legolas: Elrond said that she came to him in his dream and said it was time that she came back. And so we did, and there were no further details..*stops looking at the river and looks at her*  
  
Me: .*looks down at the grass* When..when I get my form back..will I also get her memories back too?  
  
Legolas: *nods* I do believe so.  
  
Me: Oye vey..*puts hand on head* I think it's time that I went back to my room to sleep.  
  
Legolas: ^-^; Allow me to escort you back to the castle.  
  
Me: o.o Aren't you going to your room too?  
  
Legolas: oh, well, it's a beautiful night, so I decided to sleep outside in a tree tonight.  
  
At first, she thought he was joking, but then again, he was a Mirkwood elf right?  
  
Me: alright ^.^ *stands*  
  
legolas: *stands too* *holds out arm and she takes it* *walks back to the castle*  
  
Me: *sighs happily* I still can't believe I'm here.and I'm being escorted by Legolas Greenleaf!  
  
Legolas: *laughs* ^_^;; I would be surprised too.  
  
Me: ^.^; *see's that we're here* Alright, well, Maer Fuin Legolas.  
  
Legolas: o.o!.*smiles* Maer Fuin Trilku. *bows*  
  
Me: *bows too* *walks inside the castle*  
  
Legolas: *turns and walks back into the woods*  
  
Me: *walks down a hall* *whimpers softly* ~Where am I.? ~ *goes in one of the doors* *see's that she's In the kitchen* o_o damn. *walks back out* *walks down the hall some more* *the hall is only lit by candles on the walls* ~ This..is so..COOL!!!~ 


End file.
